Crammer Senpai
Crammer Senpai (a.k.a Hideki) Hideki-senpai is a teacher's assistant in the school. He's always trying to finish his college thesis. Only appears when you're connected to the internet. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the golden beans or higher in the shop. HOWEVER, unless you upgrade the cafe to have wifi (done by logging in 15 days consequently), he will only appear at the PC station. He gives one special note and two memorable events. Appearance Hideki has long messy brown hair, with a red eyemask on top. He sports the anime nerd glasses, and wears a green sweater with grey pants and black shoes. Items Once Hideki visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the premium beans. Don't forget to upgrade your cafe to have wifi, which is done by logging in 15 days consequently. Favorite Items * PC Station * Stuffed Bear * Reclining Chair * Minipool * White day set Love Letter "The coffee you made me was strong. I was able to accomplish so much for my paper! Thanks!" -Hideki-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession 1st Confession The teacher's assistant fell asleep at the computer again. It seems he's still typing his college thesis. You put some rejuvenating tea on the desk. His hand reaches out and grabs your apron. 'Hideki-senpai: '"No... thesis papers... don't fly away..." He's talking in his sleep. Suddenly, he tugs down hard on your apron and you get pulled along with it. You tumble into him. *THUD* You both fell to the floor. You open your eyes and see Hideki-senpai's face just inches from yours. 'Hideki-senpai: '"What? Huh? Waah! I'm so sorry!" 'You: '"Uhm, Senpai. You accidentally grabbed me in your sleep." 'Hideki-senpai: '"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" 'You: '"I think so. I crashed into you first, so the fall wasn't as bad." 'Hideki-senpai: '"Sorry! I really didn't mean to do that." 'You: '"It's okay. But, uhm, senpai. Can I get up now?" 2nd Confession *note that after getting his 2nd confession, you now have the option of changing Hideki's sprite to have slick-back hair* - - - - - - - - Special CGs Birthday People have started to gather outside the classroom where Hideki-senpai is currently studying. Unfortunately, his college has exams on the week of his birthday so he can't really go out to celebrate. Since he's a teacher's assistant, you convinced all his students to lend a hand in surprising him! You all enter the classroom, one by one. You see Hideki-senpai looking at his textbooks while writing notes on some papers. He's so busy that he doesn't even notice the growing number of people around him. 'You: '"Ahem. Excuse me, Hideki-senpai." He jolts, startled by the sound of your voice. He looks up, his eyes grow wide. 'Hideki-senpai: '"Eh? What are you guys doing here?" 'Everyone: '"Happy Birthday, Senpai!!!" 'Hideki-senpai: '"It's my birthday??? You're right it is! Ah!!!" 'Hideki-senpai: '"I've been so busy that I forgot! Thanks for remembering!" 'Haruka-sensei: '"Silly, of course we'd remember! We knew you wouldn't! Hehe. Just kidding. 'Haruka-sensei: '"Happy Birthday, Hideki! Take better care of yourself, okay?" 'Kyouya-sensei: '"That's right! A teacher's assistant should always be in tip-top shape!" 'Kyouya-sensei: '"I know it's gotta be tough balancing school and this job. Thanks for all of your help in class, kid. Happy Birthday." You bring the cake forward but since Hideki-senpai's desk is covered papers and books, you just hold the tray in your hands. After Hideki-senpai blows out the candles, you cut him a piece of cake and feed it to him. He eats it up. 'Hideki-senpai: '"Wah! This is very good did you make this? You really have got talent~" While still munching on the cake, he turns to the students and teachers. 'Hideki-senpai: '"Thank you for remembering everyone. I'm glad that I have people I can truly rely on!" 'Hideki-senpai: '"In the middle of all this stress, you've managed to give a nice little break. I really appreciate it!" 'Hideki-senpai: '"I feel rejuvenated and ready to study even harder! I'm sure I'll ace my exams! Thank you again! He turns back to you as you feed him another slice. 'Hideki-sepai: '"Did you arrange this, (your name)-chan?" 'You: '"Yes, I did. I'm glad you liked it, senpai." 'Hideki-senpai: '"Thank you so much! I feel kind of happy that the person I like did this for me..." 'You: '"What?" 'Hideki-senpai: '"Ah-h. It's nothing. Hahaha." 'Hideki-senpai: '"But I'd like to ask you one more favor? If that's okay? 'You: '"What is it senpai?" 'Hideki-senpai: '"My hands are kinda busy right now, writing all these notes and flipping pages." 'Hideki-senpai: '"Would you mind feeding me my cake while I study?" Super Love Mode Quotes * "Despite my messy hair and clothes, you still talked to me and spent time with me. You never though I'm strange or creepy. I'm glad the person I like is a kind-hearted human being." * "Now that my thesis is completed, I have free time more or less. And I'd like spend that free time with you, if it's ok? Just tell me when you have a day off and I can plan where we'll go." * "I think I was lucky that you were the one ended up managing the cafe! Without you waking me up on time to write my thesis. I don't think I would've been able to finish it. You're the greatest." Pre-Super Love Mode * Category:Boys